Phantom Fears
by peridot mousey
Summary: Fear is a powerful enemy. Can Amidala be freed from the fearful prison she's been trapped in?
1. Default Chapter

"Phantom Fears"  
  
Authors notes :: Hiyas! This is my first offical Star Wars ficcy. I hope you enjoy it! It's currently a work in progress. I'll try to get as many chapters up as I can. Be patient. I'm a busy AP student.  
  
Also, I want LOTS of reviews. If I don't get feedback, I don't continue. That's seems fair, right? So, if you enjoy it, please review. ^_^  
  
Also, of course, these characters belong to George. We know that. Except for one. I'm introducing my newest villian creation. You'll have to read on to found out more about him.  
  
This story takes place not too long after Phantom Menace. Maybe about a year, if that long.  
  
So now, for your reading pleasure..... Phantom Fears.  
  
~~'colie~~  
  
  
  
Roaring conversations and arguements were already blossoming around the senate. Chancellor Palpatine proudly stood upon his platform in the center of the huge room with two assistents there with him. Upon his right sat the senatorial secretary, Cerrid Lynn. She was a nervous woman who loathed causing even the slightest disturbances. Her perfectionistic qualities were clearly what landed her the job. The Chancellor had a particular dislike for her, but thought it best to keep that opinion to himself for the time being.  
  
Upon his left side stood a rather grim-looking man called Damion. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties, yet he had a sickly figure. He was overly thin with a pale complexion - so pale, in fact, that one couldn't tell there was any color other than white upon his skin unless they stood nose-to-nose with him. Large, black eyes were hard to not look at, for they were much larger that anyone else's and seemed to hold an enticingly haunting gaze. His hair was currently in a black ponytail that brushed against his shoulder-blades. He wasn't much to look at, yet for some reason he always held attention. The Chancellor was quite fond of the boy.  
  
After gazing at his chronometer, the Chancellor stepped forward to his podium. His emerald green robes swished a bit. Silently he cursed the terrible attire he was forced to make his apperances in. He gazed around at the senate, then to the Naboo box. The young queen had come again to make a plea for her people. The senate didn't seem to have much respect for her mostly because of her age, but the Chancellor assumed they would listen now. After her grand display of difiance last time the senate ignored her, how could they not listen? Besides, he used to be the representative for Naboo. If they had any respect for him, surely they would listen to her. "Or else," he thought.  
  
"Attention!" Chancellor Palpatine demanded. The senate grew as quiet as it could considering the numerous crowd in attendence. When the noice went from a roar to a hum, the chancellor spoke again. "Members of the senate, I present Queen Amidala of Naboo."  
  
Nervously, the young queen stepped forward upon her platform and gazed around the senate. Although dressed like woman, she felt like a child. She stood as confidantly as she could. Her dress, long, sapphire blue with hints of silver throughout, displayed the artistic beauty of the Naboo. Blue and silver beads were woven into her hair and sparkled like the rarest sort of jewels in the intricately twisted and tied art form her hair had become. White powder made her face look like that of the finest porcelin doll. In some ways, she felt like one - fragile and eaisly-broken. She forced a serious expression upon her porcelin face. Naboo's historical symbols were painted in red upon her cheeks and lips.  
  
"I come before you today for the sake of my people. Since our victory against the trade federation and their droid armies, there have been small attacks upon Naboo. They are not droids; we are quite sure of that. However, we have not been able to clearly indentify the source of these -" Amidala began but was rudely interrupted.  
  
"This is an outrage!" a bitter viceroy spat. "Return when you know who is attacking! Return when you have proof!"  
  
"How would you have me obtain proof?" she retorted, matching his attitude and tone perfectly, "The entire planet is on the highest level of security. Both the Naboo and Gungan nations have searched for some sort of clue to this mystery. I think, perhaps, the attackers isn't one -we- can indentify."  
  
Damion glanced at the Chancellor. Their gazes locked for a moment, but no one paid any attention to it.  
  
"Then what are you suggesting, your majesty?" the Chancellor inquired.  
  
"I would like to form alliances with the neighboring planets in the event of a war breaking out. Naboo certainly is not fit for such violence. I would also like the Jedi council to be informed of our present condition. Perhaps they can detect whatever it -" Amidala continued, but she suddenly grew quiet.  
  
Darkness seemed to swallow everything around the young queen. Her eyes nervously darted around and squinted as they struggled to see. Her ears didn't noticed the roar of questions coming from the senate. She didn't notice herself begin to fall. She didn't feel Captain Panaka's strong embrace catching her in mid-fall. She didn't really feel anything except cold.  
  
~*~  
  
~~jedi 'colie~~ 


	2. 2

Authors Notes :: Ooooh, still reading? Yay! I love ya! Well, the plot is being to thicken, my dears. Dun dun dun....  
  
The young jedi waved his hand in front of the large, silver doors. At his command, the softly swung open and allowed him to enter the council meeting room. He pulled his cloak a bit closer. It was always dreadfully cold. His boots clicked quietly against the floor as he took his place in the center of the Jedi council's circle.  
  
"Masters," Obi-Wan Kenobi stated in his usual soft, accent-filled tone, "I have felt the disturbance in the Force again."  
  
"We have felt it too." Mace Windu said as he cast a glance around the circle. "Tell me, what have you noticed this time?"  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment and allowed himself to reach out to the Force. Silently he listened until he received the responce he was searching for. He opened his eyes and focused his attention upon Mace again.  
  
"It is much closer, Masters. I have a terrible feeling about this," he replied.  
  
The short, green, wrinkled jedi master's ears perked up a bit as Obi- Wan spoke. Although the future was always changing, Yoda nearly smirked at what he saw as a possibility.  
  
"Me tell will you. Feelings have you. Where?" Yoda questioned, in his normally odd tone of varying pitches and random noices.  
  
"Forgive me, Master Yoda, but what do you mean?" Obi-Wan inquired.  
  
"In here," Yoda said while tapping a green finger to his wrinkled head, "Or here." He moved his finger toward his chest and gave it a light tap.  
  
"I'm not sure I understand, Master Yoda." he said.  
  
"In time will you." Yoda stated in a somewhat haunting tone.  
  
~*~  
  
"For once, I truly don't want to be the queen." Sabe whispered to Captain Panaka as the other handmaidens began twisting her hair into Amidala's intricate fashion. Worry danced all around the girl's face. She had stood in for the queen many times, but Amidala was always by her side. If she was unsure, she would gaze toward her handmaidens and one would nod ever so slightly. She was alone now. Hours had passed without a responce from the queen. They didn't want to deal with questions from an impatient, uncaring senate. Sabe truly had no other option.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about, I'm sure." Captain Panaka said, hiding his own fears for the good of the queen. "It was probably just the stress of the day that got to her. She'll wake up soon enough. Until then, you're the queen. When they ask what happened, say that you felt ill. When they ask about continuing, say you'd like to come back another day once your health has returned."  
  
Sabe nodded, yet her heart was still filled with worry.  
  
"The queen has never been known to faint." she said so softly she could barely hear herself. She stared at her reflection. She looked like the queen, sounded like the queen, and for the moment carried the power of the queen. However, being the queen was something even Sabe hadn't mastered just yet.  
  
"What shall we do until you return?" Rabe questioned.  
  
"Guard the queen with your lives." Sabe said softly, "Watch over her. Change the cloth on her forehead every twenty minutes. Perhaps the cold will help her to respond... "  
  
"What if she awakes?" Eriate asked.  
  
"Keep her calm. Tell her the situation is under control." Sabe said.  
  
"And if she's not calm?" Rabe inquired.  
  
"Call for us." Captain Panaka stated.  
  
~*~  
  
"Obi-Wan," Mace stated, "we would like to question your padawan."  
  
The young jedi furrowed a brow and gave his elder a questioning glance, but thought it would be best not to comment.  
  
"If his potential is as strong as Qui-Gonn always said it was, perhaps he could offer some insight to this." Mace continued.  
  
"His powers are not that developed yet. Sometimes I wonder if he can distinguish the Force from the crickets ouside his window. His skills are developing greatly, but I'm not sure if his answers will meet up to your expectations just yet. Since the disturbances began, it's been extremely difficult to work with him." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Question him we shall." Yoda stated.  
  
"Yes, Masters," Obi-Wan replied with a short sigh. He turned to the doors and with a wave of his hand they opened again. A guard peered inside.  
  
"Send for Anakin Skywalker." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Yes, sir." the guard replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Eriate held a cold cloth upon the fallen queen's forehead. Amidala gave no sort of responce. Eriate cast a nervous glance to Rabe. The pair sighed, for they didn't know what to do to aid their queen.  
  
The queen appeared to be sleeping soundly upon the small sofa. She was dressed in the shimmering blue and silver handmaiden's gown. Her pale makeup was removed. Her brown locks were down and fanned out around her. She appeared perfectly serene.  
  
However, in her mind everything was dark and cold. She struggled to gather enough strength to open her weary eyelids. She felt as through a dark, cold blanket had been wrapped around her. She forced herself to peek out. One eye finally fluttered open, followed by the other, but instead of seeing light, they were met with darkness.  
  
"Your majesty!" both handmaiden's gasped simeltaneously. 


	3. 3

Author's Notes :: Hello again! Well, after watching Episode One yet again last night, I decided to write another chapter. I know it's still a little boring, but.... I'm working on it. ^_^; Thanks for reading!  
  
  
  
Darkness swirled around the young queen. No matter where she looked, she could see no signs of light. Two seemingly menacing shadows gasped at her sides. She jumped, clearly frightened.  
  
"Are you alright, your majesty?" Rabe asked softly.  
  
Padme's eyes were wide with fright. She sat up slowly as though she were afraid any sudden movements could get her killed. The handmaiden's exchanged a worried glance then focused their attention again to their queen.  
  
"Your majesty?" Eriate inquired, but Padme didn't respond.  
  
"It's as if she doesn't see us." Rabe whispered.  
  
"Or like she doesn't want to see us." Eriate replied, "I have never seen fear in her eyes before. Never. Something is terribly wrong."  
  
"Perhaps I should send for the Captain." Rabe said as she slowly rose to her feet. Padme jumped again at this. The shadow she saw seemed to tower over her with an evil gleam in her eyes. Padme too slowly stood and began to back away from the two 'shadows'.  
  
"Don't hurt me.... please don't hurt me...." Padme whispered. Her eyes held a haunting gaze - so haunting, in fact, that it looked as though the heart of fear itself dwelled within them. She continued walking until she reached the corner of the room. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she slowly slid to the floor. She hugged her legs to chest and cried softly.  
  
"I'll watch over her. Hurry and get Captain Panaka." Eriate said, trembling as well from worry.  
  
Rabe nodded and quickly slipped out into the hallway.  
  
~*~  
  
Remaining calm was something young Anakin was never quite good at. He shivered slightly as he entered the council room partly from fear and partly from just being cold. It had been nearly a year since he had brought before the council. Nearly a year ago his life was normal. Nearly a year ago, his master was the student to one of the greatest jedi knights. Nearly a year. The master and padawen held one thing in common - their thoughts still dwelled in the past. Anakin desperately missed his mother and their simple life on Tatooine. He constantly struggled with the fear of never seeing her again. It was difficult to hide the fear from the mindful eye of his master.  
  
Obi-Wan didn't have the right to say anything to the boy though. Fear had dwelled in his heart since that time as well. He had grown up under Qui- Gonn's care since he was a mere boy. He had tried every day to more like his master. He strived for the perfection his master seemed to have. Despite the broken rules and defiance to the council, Obi-Wan truly believed Qui-Gonn was the grandest jedi knight who had ever graced the universe with his presence. But there was fear and doubt that Obi-Wan had yet to overcome. Deep in his heart he knew Qui-Gonn had said he was ready to face the trials simply because he wanted to train the boy. Perhaps Qui- Gonn truly had faith in him, but Obi-Wan knew it was because of the boy. In their last moments together, Obi-Wan had tried desperately to fight to the Sith and save his master. The Sith was defeated, but the Jedi was as well. Qui-Gonn offered no words of reassurance or comfort or love. "Train the boy." he said, "Train the boy."  
  
"Don't be afraid, Annie. The council just wants to ask a few questions," Obi-Wan said while placing a strong hand upon the boy's shoulder.  
  
Anakin glanced around at the council. His gaze finally rested upon Mace Windu. The older jedi offered a reassuring smile.  
  
"How feel you?" Yoda asked.  
  
"Tired, sir." Anakin replied.  
  
"What is the Force saying to you now?" Mace inquired.  
  
"I... I can't hear it very well. Everything seems kind of... dark." he said timidly.  
  
"Very good. Step outside for a moment please. We must question your master as well, young Skywalker." Mace stated.  
  
"Yes, sir." Anakin replied as he bowed and slowly exited the room.  
  
~*~  
  
In her worried state, Rabe nearly stumbled over Captain Panaka and Sabe. Glances of worry and fear passed between them. Rabe said nothing, for guards were all around the building. No one knew of Sabe posing as the queen, and it was best for things to remain that way. Questions were best dealt with in these situations if they were avoided all together.  
  
"Come quickly." Rabe whispered.  
  
Upon entering the room, Sabe couldn't see the queen at first. She didn't notice anything until she heard the choked sobbings coming from the corner. The sight before her was a terrible one. Padme's normally lovely face was red and splochy from the tears she had shed. Her hair was a mess around her. She continued to tremble as fear danced around in her nearly red eyes.  
  
"Oh my..." Sabe gasped, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Perhaps we should send for the jedi." Captain Panaka suggested.  
  
As soon as the word jedi escaped his lips, Padme grew completely silent. Part of her wanted to demand that the jedi be brought before her at once, but the other part of her screamed in defiance, "No! Don't let them hurt me! Keep them away from me!"  
  
"Quickly." Sabe whispered to the Captain, "We shall try to keep her quiet until you return."  
  
~*~  
  
"It's a damned emergency!" Captain Panaka demanded to the guard. His glare was certainly a powerful one. The young guard of the Jedi council was visably frightened by the officer in front of him.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry, but the council is meeting. I have strict instructions not to-" the guard stammered.  
  
"And I have strict instructions to protect the queen's life at all costs!" Captain Panaka yelled, "If the Jedi don't see to her -now-, there's no telling just what could happen. And believe me, if the queen dies, you'll suffer the pain of a thousand deaths, I swear it."  
  
"I... I see... I shall see what I can... do..." the guard mumbled.  
  
He nervously tapped upon the large, silver doors. Suddenly they were opened. The unexpecting guard nearly fell over. Captain Panaka saw a golden opportunity and pushed his way into the room. He knew his actions seemed rude, but the queen's well-being came first.  
  
"Captain Panaka?" Obi-Wan stated, clearly confused.  
  
"Forgive me, but there's been an emergency." he said.  
  
"Concerns your queen it does." Yoda stated.  
  
"Yes, sir. Amidala was addressing the senate, when all of a sudden she fainted. When she awake, she acted like a small child - trembling and shaking with fear. The handmaidens said it looked as though she couldn't see. She kept pleading with us not to hurt her." he said.  
  
"When did this happen?" Mace inquired.  
  
"A few hours ago, sir." Captain Panaka replied.  
  
The council members exchanged similiar expressions and nodded as if they had all thought the very same thing at the same moment. Captain Panaka was disturbed by this, for he had always been a bit doubtful about the Jedi.  
  
"Obi-Wan, go with the Captain. If our suspicions are corrent, the disturbance is near Amidala. Return to Naboo with her. It isn't safe for her here. Stay with her until you discover the source of it then report to us." Mace stated.  
  
"Yes, Masters, but what shall Anakin do?" Obi-Wan inquired.  
  
"Considering the circumstances, it isn't safe for Anakin to go with you. We'd like to test him further. Leave him with us until your return." Mace said.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and bowed. Captain Panaka considered bowing before his exit, but he couldn't bow before a group he somehow still didn't respect. Besides, they thought him rude enough anyways, what was the point in acting respectful now? 


	4. 4

Author's Notes :: And now for the more entertaining chapters. ^_^ Seriously. I promise. ^^;; Thanks Mommy-Angela for helping with the bad guy's name. ^_^  
  
  
  
Master and apprentice walked along the balcony over-looking the city. Their black cloaks hid their similarly pale faces. The master had already lost one apprentice to the Jedi he loathed, but at least he had succeeded in killing one. However, the other must die. The apprentice was trained to kill, but not by normal means. He had a more sinister way of destroying a Jedi.  
  
"They will be leaving soon, my young apprentice." Darth Sideous said in his usual near-hiss tone.  
  
"Yes, Master. The Jedi will be dead soon enough." Darth Thanos replied. His tone was haunting. His large, black eyes matched his tone, for they held the most haunting sort of gaze. His very presence was enough to command fear. Something about him drew out fear in the hearts of even the strongest Jedi. "Shall you be arriving on Naboo to witness the death of Kenobi?"  
  
"No, my young apprentice. I shall be there for his funeral; I always have to make those diplomatic appearances. Until then, I have business to attend to." his master replied with a sinister laugh.  
  
"There won't be much left of him to see at the funeral, Master." he stated with an evil smirk playing upon his thin, black lips.  
  
"Try not to mutilate him too much. There's a certain amusement in watching the body of Jedi burn." Darth Sideous said, causing them both to laugh the most demonic sort of laughter.  
  
~*~  
  
At first Obi-Wan said nothing. He couldn't find the words to express the distrought feelings that stirred in his heart. He stood in the doorway staring at the crying form of the queen. The Queen he knew was one of pure strength and confidence. She held such fierce determination that any Jedi or Sith should know better than to chanllenge her. This was not Amidala or Padme.  
  
The young Jedi master shivered slightly at the feelings he was receiving from the Force. Darkness surrounded the queen. Obi-Wan had never felt such darkness in his years of training. The Sith he encountered before held a bit of darkness and excellent amounts of power, but this was something different.  
  
"Captain, there won't be much time for us to get her away from here before the Sith follows us. Take the handmaidens and ready the ship. I will have the queen there as quickly as possible." Obi-Wan said in a tone that needn't be questioned. He knew Captain Panaka didn't trust the Jedi. He also knew the Captain certainly wouldn't trust him to be alone in a room with a child-like queen. Still, he didn't have time to have a debate with the Captain about this.  
  
"If you aren't there within ten minutes, I'm coming back. Considering the situation, you should be grateful for that much." Captain Panaka stated as he lead the handmaidens and the Amidala decoy to the hanger.  
  
"I won't be grateful until this is over." Obi-Wan murmered.  
  
He slowly stepped into the room being quiet enough for the queen not to notice him at first. He waved his hand in her direction and silently focused upon the Force and harnessing its power. His plan would require complete concentration and reliance in the Force.  
  
"Hush now, your majesty. Stop your crying. You must be silent now." he whispered as he again waved his hand.  
  
The queen grew eeriely silent as he stepped toward her. She stared at him and wanted to scream, but somehow she was unable to. She tried to fight against the Force causing Obi-Wan to struggle with his concentration. He slowly placed a hand upon her trembling shoulder.  
  
"Sleep now, your majesty. Sleep." he whispered in a soothing tone. He had seen his master try this on the Gungan, Jar Jar Binks, but it was only for the moment. In order to keep the queen in this peaceful state, he would have to stay in constant reach of her. Only through his command of the Force was she able to stay in such a deep state of sleep.  
  
The queen started to fall over as her eyelids gratefully closed. Obi- Wan caught the sleeping queen and picked her up in his strong embrace. For the first time, he realized just how small she was. In the eleborate costumes of the queen and handmaidens, he hadn't noticed how very light she was.  
  
"Don't worry, your majesty, I will save you from this. I promise you that." he whispered, easing her into the sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"That damned Jedi!" Captain Panaka growled as he started to walk off the ship. Ten minutes had passed, and Obi-Wan had yet to appear aboard the ship. Just as the Captain started back into the building, Obi-Wan came walking out with the queen resting peacefully in his arms.  
  
"She's fine, for now." Obi-Wan said, "But we must leave at once."  
  
Captain Panaka wanted to ask about a hundred questions, but Obi-Wan's quick command silenced the opportunity. "Damn Jedi," he thought. They quickly boarded the ship, and the Captain gave the command to fly.  
  
The silver Nubian soared out of the hanger and into space. In the distance, a small, black y-wing ship followed.  
  
~*~  
  
Sabe sighed and wished she could be with the queen instead of being the queen. Obi-Wan had given them strict orders to leave he and Padme alone due to the amount of concentration he had to keep in order for her to remain within peaceful slumber. She, unlike the rest of the group, trusted the jedi to save the queen. She just wished she could help in some other way.  
  
"Perhaps you should rest, Sabe." Rabe whispered.  
  
"I can't rest. Not until I know the queen is alright." Sabe replied.  
  
"She is fine for now." Rabe said, although her tone and expression didn't seem overly confident about the situation.  
  
Before the conversation could continue, Captain Panaka suddenly came in. "There's a transmission from Sio Bibble, your majesty." he said.  
  
"Well, let's hear it then." Sabe replied.  
  
The Captain nodded and pushed a few buttons on the transmission receiver. The small image of the aged man clad in his royal blue robes appeared.  
  
"Your majesty, the droid armies have landed again." Sio Bibble stated.  
  
"How many?" Sabe asked.  
  
"Three ships full. The Gungan army has the situation controlled for the time being. However, we are still unable to determine where they came from. It's not from the trade federation. They have the symbol of the Republic-" he said.  
  
"But why would the Republic attack us? What about the palace? Is it safe for us to land in the main hanger? We have a bit of a situation at hand..." Sabe said.  
  
"The palace is secure for now. We don't know when or if another attack is coming. Hurry back, your majesty, the people are frightened without you." he stated.  
  
The transmission ended and Sabe sighed. "I am frightened without her too." she whispered. 


	5. 5

Author's Notes :: Hello again! ^_^ Is it getting better yet? Hmm? Well, I just had a strange idea to make the story more interesting. It'll either be in this chapter or the next one. Ever seen that movie "What Dreams May Come"? Well, if ya have, 'member the part where Chris goes into hell to try to save his wife? It's going to be like that, kinda. If ya haven't seen it, don't worry about it. ^_^;; Also, toward the end of this chapter, the section with the ///////'s at the beginning and end is Amidala's dream.  
  
  
  
Jedi and queen sat together upon the floor in one of the lower rooms. It was the only place free from constant noice and distraction. Padme rested against Obi-Wan's side, still sleeping peacefully. Obi-wan smiled slightly and placed an arm around her. He had never be this close to her before and had never realized just how beautiful she was. Even in her state of near madness, she still held such beauty.  
  
"Forgive me, your majesty, but I don't understand why someone would want to harm someone as beautiful as you." he said. He laughed softly, "It's truly a pity I can't say anything like that to you when you're awake. I suppose everyone tells you things like that though. You're a queen. Everyone tells you that you're beautiful and wonderful. Most people who say things like that just want something. I wonder if you know how truly beautiful you are."  
  
He smiled again and slowly ran a hand over her soft, brown locks smoothing all the loose strands. He gently wiped away the remaining tears that had clustered around her eyes. He enjoyed being able to care for her like this, but at the same time he wished nothing had happened to her to cause this.  
  
"As soon as you're in the safety of the palace, I'm going to find whatever it is that's harming you. I promise, Padme, I promise." he whispered, not knowing she heard every word.  
  
~*~  
  
Naboo was in a state of complete panic.The people wandered throughout the streets looking for safety. They never knew when or why the attacks would come. They never knew just what to do without the guidance and leadership of their queen.  
  
Gungan soldiers patrolled the streets and tried to help the people calm down and return to their homes. Jar Jar Binks was quite disturbed by the course of events.  
  
"Meesa no understandin dis. Meesa no know what to do." Jar Jar lamented.  
  
"Jar Jar, yousa needin to calm down. No usea in gettin da people worried." another solider said.  
  
"Maybee yousa is right." Jar Jar said with a short sigh.  
  
~*~  
  
The queen's Nubian landed in the main hanger as planned. Sabe quickly exited with her handmaidens and Captain Panaka. Sio Bibble was there to greet them. Obi-Wan watched from inside the ship. As soon as they had entered the palace, he lifted the sleeping queen into his arms again. Padme started to move and whimper softly.  
  
"Hush now, your majesty. Everything is going to be fine. Once I get you inside, I can try to identify your attacker. You just have to trust me. Just rest. Just sleep in my arms like you have been." he whispered soothingly.  
  
She stopped her whimpering and rested against him once more. Obi-Wan was almost perplexed by this. Qui-Gonn had told him the one in the sleep couldn't hear anything. "Perhaps she was trying to wake up," he thought, "She couldn't have heard me..."  
  
The young jedi master focused his concentration again and aided the queen in returning to her deep slumber. It was safer for her this way. Quietly, he stepped off the ship and made his way inside. Captain Panaka had done his part of keeping the hallway empty. Obi-Wan quickly moved down the hallway and into the queen's private chamber.  
  
The room was large and intricately decorated. Various pieces of carved furniture lined the walls. Two large windows were covered with red draperies with gold patterns dancing upon them. Her bed was centered in the room and surrounded by red and gold silk curtains which hung from the ceiling. Obi-Wan pushed them back and gently placed the queen upon her silk- covered bed.  
  
Obi-Wan just sat there for awhile staring at the queen. He knew he would have to awaken her soon. "I hope this works." he thought. However, before he could attempt to awaken her, two handmaidens slowly came walking in.  
  
"Sabe wanted to know how the queen was doing." Rabe said.  
  
"I'm going to awaken her soon." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Sabe also wants to know when she can see the queen." Eriate added.  
  
"Soon. Just give me time." he said, then slowly waved his hand, "Go back to Sabe and stay in the throne room."  
  
"We shall return now." Rabe said.  
  
"And keep Captain Panaka away from here as well." Obi-Wan said with yet another wave of his hand.  
  
"We will be sure the Captain stays in the throne room." Eriate said.  
  
"Thank you." Obi-Wan said.  
  
The two handmaidens nodded and exited quietly.  
  
"Now, your majesty, it's time for you to sleep on your own. I need to see your dreams. Dreams are things they aid the jedi. You see, dreams are your minds way of clearing things out. If I were to glance into your mind while you were awake, I would only see the fear. If I look while you're asleep, I may see what's causing the fear, what started the fear. Don't worry, it won't hurt at all. Just relax. I know I won't have much time, for without my life-force willing you to sleep, you won't sleep for long. But, perhaps I can try." Obi-Wan said, for if she could hear him, she would want to know what was happening to her.  
  
He slowly reached for her hand and gently held onto it. He closed his eyes and began to focus his energy upon peering into her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
The y-wing fighter ship landed in the quiet twilight in the outskirts of Naboo. Darth Thanos stepped out into a lushly covered forest area. He reached out with his power and felt the Jedi trying to break into the queen's mind.  
  
"It's too late for that, Kenobi. You aren't strong enough to save her." he hissed. He shrugged his thin shoulders. He had no reason to supervise the Jedi's attempts to save the queen. He would be dead soon enough. "I'll let him try. Let him have his fun for now." he said.  
  
Thanos strolled back into the ship for a moment and actived the commlink. "Master, I have arrived on Naboo," he said into the small device.  
  
"Have you located the Jedi?" Sideous inquired.  
  
"In the palace, I believe." he replied.  
  
"Good, my young apprentice. I'll be sending more droid ships from the Republic to cause enough distraction for your attack." Sideous said.  
  
"Thank you, Master. I assure you, I will not fail. I will kill that pathetic Jedi." he said.  
  
"I have no doubt of that." Sideous stated then closed off the communication.  
  
~*~  
  
////// "I come before you-" she began. Those eyes. Those hideous eyes. Huge. Black. Haunting. Why was he staring at her like that? "-today for the sake of my people."  
  
She looked around at the members of the senate. She tried to find something else to look at. However, the more she glanced away, the more she was drawn to look again into those eyes.  
  
"Since our victory against the trade federation and droid armies," she said then paused. The pause seemed to last an eternity, for again her gaze had met those eyes. "There have been small attacks upon Naboo. We have been unable to identify the source of these-"  
  
"This is an outrage!" the all too familiar viceroy spat. She thought perhaps he was still angry from having to sign her treaty last time. "Return when you know who the attacker is! Return when you have proof!"  
  
"How would you have me obtain proof?" she spat back, struggling to avoid those eyes upon her, "The entire planet is on high alert security. Both the Naboo and the Gungan nations have searched. I think perhaps the attacker isn't one -we- can identify."  
  
"Then what are you suggesting, your majesty? the chancellor inquired. She had intended to look directly at the chancellor when addressing him, but the magnetic eyes next to him drew her in.  
  
"I would like to form alliances with the neighboring planets in the event of a war breaking out. I would also like the Jedi council to be informed of our present condition." she said, but something was wrong. She felt weak, as if she'd said something terribly wrong and now a million of those haunting eyes were looking directly at her. Everywhere her gaze darted, she saw those eyes. Those terrible, terrible eyes. "Perhaps," she forced herself to continue, "they can detect whatever it-"  
  
Darkness began to spin violently around her. The senate had changed. Everything had become one large room covered in darkness. She tried to walk but felt suddenly weak. She fell to her knees. She felt her intricately designed dress changing into the simple handmaiden's attire. She looked up and found herself being nose-to-nose with the owner of those eyes, but it was too dark to see anything except those terrible eyes.  
  
"Stop staring at me!" she hissed.  
  
"Why? Are you afraid, little girl?" he taunted.  
  
"No..." she said, her tone lacking its usual determined confidence.  
  
"I think you are. Afraid of what? Failing your people? Causing Naboo to suffer? Leading innocent people only to have them die miserably in the end?" he inquired menacingly.  
  
"No! Stop it!" she screamed as she began to run away from him.  
  
"Afraid of responcibility? Afraid of accepting your own faults? Afraid of facing reality? Afraid of being knocked off your glorious pedestal and having to face reality -alone-?" he questioned tauntingly.  
  
"No! No.... no..." she said while continuing to run through the darkness.  
  
"Afraid of being all alone, little girl? Afraid of not having someone to protect you? Afraid of not having loyal subjects? Afraid of not being loved?" he continued in his mocking tone.  
  
She stopped and fell down again. She looked around and saw two shadows near her. They too held those same hideous eyes.  
  
"Don't hurt me!" she screamed as she quickly stood up and continued to run, but soon she reached a dead end of sorts. She slid to floor and hugged her knees to her chest.  
  
"Poor little girl. So afraid. So alone. Your worst fears are coming true, but you're too afraid to open your eyes to the reality.You've always been alone, and you'll always been alone. You'll die in a little palace somewhere. Your people will act like they adore you, but they won't. No one has ever adored you and never will. They use you because you're the smartest damn girl on the planet. But they don't love you. They hate you. They hate you, and they use you. And you're hands, you won't even look at them because Qui-Gonn's blood is spilled all over them. And your people that fought and died, their blood rests on your hands too. You're covered in blood, and you're afraid. You're afraid of the guilt, the confrontation, everything." he hissed.  
  
Padme choked out a sob, "please don't hurt me..."  
  
"It's too late, little girl. You've already hurt yourself." he spat. ///////// 


	6. 6

Author's Notes :: Otay, this is the chapter that's going to kinda use that idea from "What dreams may come." If you haven't seen the movie, well, here's kinda what happens without ruining the movie. A woman kills herself and goes to hell. But, she's not in the part of hell with the fire and violence. She's isolated in her own little world. So, her husband goes in there to try to save her. But, he's warned that if he stays in there too long, her reality will become his reality too. I really, really loved that movie. Plus, during that part, I swear that woman looks like a grown-up Tomoe Hotaru. ^_^; Anyways, so I'm going to use my own little version of that for this chapter. Credit goes to that glorious movie, go rent it or something, and the twisted ideas my kooky little head comes up with. ^_^;  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan, for once, didn't know what to do. He had never seen the queen, or anyone else for that matter, lowered to such a state of pure fear. He knew from Master Yoda that fear was a dangerous thing to get tied up with. He wanted to see more of her dreams, but she began to whimper and slowly awake.  
  
"When you enter someone's dream to save them," Qui-Gonn had taught him, "act as though you're part of their dream. Be careful how long you stay within their dream, for if you stay in it too long, it will become yours."  
  
"But, Master, how you do know when you've been in the dream too long?" he had asked.  
  
"When you begin to see what you've been acting like you've been seeing, it is too late." Qui-Gonn had said, "It is a dangerous use of the Force. Suddenly entering or leaving could harm someone more than helping them. Never use this unless there is truly no other way."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded at his memory and once again focused his attention to the queen. When she awoke, she stared at him. He had expected her to scream, but she hadn't. Just what else had she been dreaming about? The dream seemed to be her reactions to things around her. Perhaps she had-  
  
"Obi-Wan?" she said softly disrupting his analyzing thoughts.  
  
"Yes, your majesty?" he replied.  
  
"Why is everything else so dark but there is light around you?" she asked.  
  
"Light?" he inquired then remembered to act as if in her dream, "please explain. I can only see the darkness around you."  
  
"Everything is around me is so dark that I can't see. I can kind of see shadows when people enter the room and leave again. But, there is light around you. It surrounds you kind of like the angels Annie told me about." she said softly.  
  
"Well, I can only assume it's because I'm not part of the dark side. You see, the man whose eyes keep following you is a Sith like the one Qui- Gonn and I fought. When you give in to your fear, you become part of the dark side. But, since I'm a Jedi, the light side of the Force protects me. It will protect you too, when you're not afraid." he said softly.  
  
"But how do I make the fear go away?" she asked.  
  
"Perhaps, if we try to leave this room. Come on, we're going to leave your fears in this room and go somewhere else." he said. He didn't really know what he was saying, but perhaps it could work. Padme seemed pleased by the idea, but she continued to tremble.  
  
He slowly lead the fearful queen out of the room. By using a slight bit of the Force, he made sure the hallways were empty. Quickly and quietly, they ventured outside into the night.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come closer, step into my trap." Darth Thanos said with sinister laughter. He waited patiently for the pair to arrive.  
  
~*~  
  
Obi-Wan had noticed that in her state of fear, the queen had truly become more child-like. He was quite worried about what to do to help her. He was also a bit worried about himself. As they walked further into the night, he made a grand realization. Her world was completely dark. Currently, his world was dark. How would he know if he had been in the dream too long?  
  
"Obi-Wan," she whispered, again disrupting his analyzing thoughts, "do you have your light sabre?"  
  
"Of course, your majesty," he said.  
  
"Well, it's terribly dark, and... I was wondering if perhaps... it could bring us a little more light." she suggested timidly.  
  
"Perhaps. It shall keep us safe as well, your majesty." he said while unlatching the light sabre from his belt. He quickly clicked the button causing a loud snap-hiss to be heard as the blue light appeared, "Be careful not to get too close to it. It tends to leave a terrible burn, your majesty."  
  
"Obi-Wan..." she whispered.  
  
"Yes, your majesty?" he inquired.  
  
"Could you... maybe... just.. address me by my name... I don't feel like much of a queen right now, and that constant 'your majesty' just doesn't seem meant for me anymore..." she whispered, sadly.  
  
"If you'd prefer that, but I think you're a wonderful queen and deserve such a title all the time." he said.  
  
"I prefer just my name..." she said.  
  
"As you wish, Padme." he replied, but it seemed strange to not address her properly.  
  
Suddenly, a silver blade clashed against Obi-Wan's blue blade. Padme gasped and nearly screamed, but Obi-Wan quickly struck back.  
  
"Padme," he said, quickly glancing around, "run toward those trees over there, and stay there until I come for you."  
  
"But I don't see any trees," she said.  
  
"Keep walking backwards until you find a tree and stay there." he said, although it came out rudely.  
  
The attacker struck again. Back-and-forth they exchanged attacks. Obi- Wan's skilled movements were clearly more precise than that of the attacker. He struck consistently hard causing the attacker to stumble back, for such attacks weren't expected. Obi-Wan delivered a swift kick to the attacker's side. When the mysterious one fell over, Obi-Wan caught a slight glimpse at his face. Pale with black lips and huge black eyes.  
  
Obi-Wan quickly leapt back and gathered the frightened Padme in his arms. By using his abilities in the Force, he was able to quickly run back toward the palace before the attacker had returned to his feet.  
  
"Damn it." Darth Thanos cursed.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I'm scared. Don't let him hurt me, please." Padme pleaded while clinging onto the Jedi.  
  
"He won't hurt you, I promise you that." he said. They entered the palace again and quickly made their way toward the throne room. Obi-Wan put the queen back on her feet again and offered a reassuring smile.  
  
"Stay close to me and whatever you do, don't scream or mention how dark everything is, okay? There may be shadows in here with those terrible eyes, but they won't hurt you as long as you stay close to me and keep perfectly quiet." he said.  
  
Padme nodded, but secretly her fears were beginning to blossom all over again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Master," Darth Thanos said into his commlink, "There has been a slight change of plans. That damned Kenobi is stronger that I expected. He certainly isn't the young jedi you described. He's strong and powerful, not weak and inexperienced. I will kill him though, I just need to re-think my plan."  
  
"They will be returning to Couresant. I can feel it. They will be going to the Council. Return at once. We have planning to do." Darth Sideous said.  
  
"Yes, Master." Darth Thanos replied. He clicked the commlink off and made his way back to his y-wing.  
  
~*~  
  
Gasps filled the room when Obi-Wan and Padme entered. The handmaidens wanted to rush over to see there seemingly recovered queen, but Obi-Wan quickly stopped them.  
  
"It's a long story, one I don't have time to tell right now, but she's not recovered. I encountered her attacker, and I must report to the Jedi council." Obi-Wan said.  
  
Sabe nodded and motioned for Captain Panaka to activate the communications device. An image of the Jedi council suddenly appeared.  
  
"Obi-Wan, have you found the Sith?" Mace Windu questioned.  
  
"Yes, sir. He's a strange one. His fighting abilities are not strong, but he has some sort of power over people with fear. It has something to do with his eyes, I think, Masters." Obi-Wan stated.  
  
"What else have you learned?" Mace inquired.  
  
"I was able to calm the queen enough to see into her dreams. Master Windu, it was terrible. I have never seen such power. But she said that when I was in her dream, there was light around me in the midst of all the darkness. I was curious, Masters, would she be safer there?" Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Yes, I believe she would. Return quickly, and we shall discuss this further." Mace said.  
  
"Yes, Masters." Obi-Wan replied as he clicked off the transmission. He glanced around at the nervous handmaidens and the seemingly infuriated Captain Panaka. "I'm sorry about this, Captain, but we need to return to the council. Ready the ship, please, and I will have the queen there."  
  
"This better work..." Captain Panaka growled as he, once again, lead the handmaidens and Amidala decoy to the hangers and in search of a pilot.  
  
Padme stared at him silently.  
  
"Don't worry, you're going to be fine. The Jedi council is filled with light. They will keep you safe while I find the creature that's hurting you." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Obi-Wan... please.. don't let him kill you..." Padme whispered as unexpected tears rolled down her cheeks, "I didn't mean for anything to happen to Qui-Gonn, and... I don't want anymore blood on my hands... If he's going to hurt you, then don't do this... "  
  
"Oh, Padme," he said softly while pulling her into a gentle embrace, "I promise everything will be alright again. What happened to Qui-Gonn was not your fault at all."  
  
"I don't want to lose you, Obi-Wan..." she whispered.  
  
"You'll never lose me. Right now, I'm fighting to keep from losing you. Try to overcome your fear, Padme. Your fear is what leads to darkness. If you ignore the fear, you'll always see the light." he said.  
  
Padme nodded, but still continued to cry softly. 


End file.
